Frodo and Sam
by fabulousweapon
Summary: Original title huh? This is a brief glimpse into Frodo and Sam's lives during the journey to Mordor. Sad, but not inappropriate...Anyways, read & respond please. Be as harsh as you want...It's not too good, but I wrote it in about 5 mins and it's one of m


Frodo and Sam  
  
The barren land stretched out before their weary feet. Their eyes looked toward the south, toward Mount Doom. Sam turned his eyes from the mountain of fire, toward his master. Frodo was lost in thought, troubled by the weight of the ring, his burden. Sam worried about his master more the closer they got to the fiery mountain. The ring was growing heavy on him. The burden of it was taking it's toll on his master. The sweet master he knew from the Shire was gone. His innocence and childlike naivety were lost in time, prisoners to the hardships of his travels. His crystal eyes were often distant and far-away. He never laughed anymore and rarely talked. It frightened Sam how thin he had gotten since he would rarely eat. He seemed to be only a shadow of his former self. However, Frodo was determined to persevere. He had known from the start, before he left Bag End, that it would not be easy. Now he accepted the fact he would die. He didn't question it, to him it was a fact. In his mind if it was not for Sam's constant support he would already have given up or turned back. The ring was calling to him, he could hear it beckoning more clearly with every passing minute. Just as Sam thought, the ring had become heavier, harder to bear in this hopeless land. Everything he had ever known that was good and pure was slowly fading from his memory, becoming just another image that haunted him in his dreams.  
  
Those dreams were the easiest to take however. Bittersweet in taste, painful to recall. In this land, the only reminder that there was good in the world was Sam.  
  
"Sam," he sighed. "I wish you would never have come with me. Now you must also bear a burden. Not the ring, but me. I am but a shadow of the Frodo you knew. No longer do I smile or laugh happily, such things are so foreign to me I don't remember how to do them. Bag End is so far away, home...  
  
"I see the green hills of the Shire in my sleep, when the small part of me that still clings onto the hope we might live through this dreaded land breaks through and tries to comfort me, breaking through the never ending nightmares. It seems I never wake from them.  
  
The darkness surrounds me now, coming closer. I fear the day when I will give into the temptation is coming, quickly in speed as I fall deeper into despair. You swore to protect me Sam, but how can you save me from myself?"  
  
Frodo looked away from his friend, his pain so clearly shown on his face. "How has it come to this?"  
  
"I don't rightly believe it was meant to Mr. Frodo. Gandalf meant to be here I think, but there's no use in mourning when you carry so much weight already."  
  
A ghost of a smile flickered across his master's gaunt face. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He faced his friend, face worn and ragged from worry, hardly recognizable as the dear master from the days in the Shire.  
  
Sam could feel the cold trickle of terror running up his spine. It frightened him to see Frodo this way. Suddenly his felt his resolve harden. "We're going to get out of here Mr. Frodo." He forced a smile, trying to sound cheery. "We'll make it back to the Shire, and we'll see Bag End again. We can walk along all our old paths, and visit Mr. Bilbo if you feel up to it."  
  
A shadow passed over Frodo's face. After a moment of thought, he turned to Sam. "How can you still have hope? After all you've seen, all that has happened?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "You still have hope. How?"  
  
Chocking back tears, he reached toward his friend, and embraced him tightly. "Because I can't bring myself to believe it was meant to end here, this way. Somehow we will destroy the Ring, then we can go home. Back to the Shire Frodo. Back to the way it was before." Tears quietly found their way down his face. He pulled away from Frodo, and looked into his crystal blue eyes, shimmering with tears. "And I have you. I swore I would protect you Frodo. You're my friend. You must make it through. No matter what else, that is what matters." Hours passed into days, days to weeks, and still their journey would not end. Still they traveled on to Mordor. Their food dwindled and water became scarcer father into the black lands. 


End file.
